


冷食（狼主）

by mouse1111



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse1111/pseuds/mouse1111





	冷食（狼主）

是小车，且不擅开车，还请见谅。  
OOC，文笔渣，会与原作有很大的差异,还请见谅。  
此篇的九郎已留着长发，还请注意。  
是系列，顺序由早到晚为：  
采食、观食、野食、吞食、新食、轻食、温食、甜食、调食、春食、品食、冷食、豪食、花食、热食      

     今日狼提早入房，恰好看见坐于镜前梳头的九郎。狼一向喜爱少年的一头黑发，不仅因它被梳开时一并滑落的香味，也因少年渐低的发尾宣告著成年礼的到来。不过狼真正在意的，还是发帘后，如初冬海色山峰上的软雪般，那一抹高雅的白颈子。  
       被狼放倒趴于地上的九郎，左手扶着镜架，右手寻着撞落圆镜的姿势，让堆了浓白积雪的脊丘，从相较成灰的白布下绵延而出。温柔舔舐白峦的狼在摸向少年腹部的同时，感到了镜面的冰凉，便顺势将其捡起，伸向对方面前。而无力的九郎仅能握紧镜架，羞耻而兴奋的看着，镜里的狼如何一手熟练的搓揉自己的双乳。  
        九郎满脸潮红的呼出染白镜面的雾气，又用叠于对方大手的颤抖指尖，从镜中画开清晰的一横，不多不少的露出自己被泪水浸泡的黑瞳。看着沉迷镜内的九郎，狼用指梳起少年黏于脸侧的长发，将其拨于颈旁，露出沾着汗水的黏腻白颈。狼于最后大力咬下，让一排整齐的初春红樱，于滋养颈上白丘的红肉中绽放。  
        九郎翻身躺下，双手扯开衣带露出里头颤抖的身体，狼没真正的进入，但于臀缝的高潮仍让少年喘息不止。九郎在被连衣抱起时顺手放好了镜，仿佛方才室内的荒唐从未发生。

谢谢看完的各位,欢迎评论。

补充：  
本篇主题是情人成年前夕的暴躁。  
因为未成年所以只做到股交。  
镜子被两人玩到摔破是迟早的事。


End file.
